I Kissed a Boy
by Fiori Omega
Summary: Written for Lily and Prongs's I Kissed a Boy Challenge- After a Quidditch match in 6th year, Harry and Seamus share a somewhat drunken kiss. Warning: slash, slightly AU, alcohol.


Written for Lily and Prongs's I Kissed a Boy Challenge- After a Quidditch match in 6th year, Harry and Seamus share a somewhat drunken kiss. Warning: slash, slightly AU, alcohol.

"Let's get this party started!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

It was after the Quidditch game that placed the Slytherins officially out of the running for Quidditch Cup Championship. Since they had won the Championship for the last few years without exception, everyone else was extremely happy. Of course, the twins decided to throw a huge bash to celebrate- Slytherin's loss was everyone (else) 's gain.

Now the fifth, sixth, and seventh years from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were in the Room of Requirement, having the time of their lives at the largest and wildest party Hogwarts had probably ever seen.

Harry looked around him, taking in the numerous tables piled high with sweets and snacks of all shapes, sizes, and flavors.

There was even a bar area set up- the reason only 5th years and older were invited- that contained kegs flowing with Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, and several other potent alcoholic drinks.

The Weasley twins were in the middle of the gigantic dance floor, twirling around the three Gryffindor chasers, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

Not too far from there, Ron and Hermione were dancing with Neville, Luna, and the Hufflepuffs Ernie and Hannah. The girls all kept wincing as the boys stepped on their feet, but for the most part, it looked like they were having fun.

Harry spotted Ginny pressed up against the wall kissing her boyfriend Dean passionately, their friend Seamus standing nearby looking slightly bored as he chatted with some overly-studious Ravenclaw girl.

There didn't seem to be anyone who wasn't having a great time, except for Harry. His head was pounding, whether from the noise or the Firewhiskey, he wasn't quite sure. Even worse than that, though, was his scar, which had just started to burn like it was trying to split his head in two. Harry all but dropped his goblet completely, leaving it on one of the tables, and stumbled out the door as best he could with the pain and alcohol in his system.

Dean, Ginny, and Seamus watched him go. "Someone really should bring him back before anyone else notices him missing," Seamus said, "He is basically the reason we're having this party in the first place."

Ginny and Dean looked at each other, he put his arm tightly around her waist, and the two of them looked pointedly at Seamus.

"Right. I guess I'll go…" He trailed off and started across the room, leaving the couple behind him sucking face again.

As Seamus passed the bar area, he grabbed another goblet of some unidentified drink that was much stronger than most people at the party had probably ever tasted before. But he was Irish- he'd practically grown up with this stuff; besides, it was only his fifth goblet of it.

The door to the Room of Requirement shut behind him, blocking out the pounding music and shouts of drunken laughter from the party.

Now, which way had Harry gone? The most likely way would have been down the corridor into the small alcove by the large window. Other than that, or returning to the common room, the only place he would probably go would be the small staircase just around the other corner.

Seamus started towards the windowed side of the hall, and then stopped abruptly as the most evil ball of fur in existence rounded the corner. Before Mrs. Norris could notice him, or Filch could catch up to her, he began backing up as quickly as he could. There wouldn't be enough time to pace back and forth in front of the wall, so Seamus kept going right past where the door would be, cursing under his breath at his bad luck. Almost there, almost… And he was safely at the staircase.

Not for the first time that night, Seamus cursed his horrible turn of fortune, as he tripped over something on the floor and crashed face-first onto the cold stone. He could almost hear Filch hurrying along the corridor towards him. There was no way he was going to be able to get away now.

Suddenly, something grabbed his ankle. Seamus twisted around and looked up to see Harry's head floating in midair.

"Quick," Harry hissed, "Come here."

Seamus didn't have to be asked twice. As he scrambled over to where the other boy's head was seemingly suspended, Harry's arm appeared, covering Seamus in some sort of silvery cloak. A split second later, the cat and her master reached the staircase. Seamus found his heart thumping wildly, and his breath caught in his chest. The evil duo looked around, then continued down the stairs, Filch muttering to his cat all the time.

Seamus turned to Harry, hardly even noticing the close proximity between their faces. "What is this thing," He began, before abruptly switching topics when he noticed Harry's pained expression, "Are you… are you okay?"

Harry smiled wryly at him, "I'll be fine, just had a headache, that's all." Seamus nodded, but noticed Harry rubbing at his famous scar.

"You sure?" Seamus asked skeptically, "It's got nothing to do with your scar, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or anything? It's just a headache?"

Harry's eyes flashed, "How do you know about the scar's connection to Voldemort?"

"I've shared a room with you for the past six years. I've heard you and Ron talking- I'm not deaf. So… it's really You-Know-Who, then, is it?"

Harry just nodded, still looking utterly defeated and miserable. Something fired in Seamus' slightly tipsy brain, and he reached out and turned Harry's head towards his own, meeting the flashing emerald green eyes with his own.

Seemingly without thinking, Seamus closed the gap between them, and kissed Harry full on the mouth. For a second, he was afraid that Harry would pull away and punch him or something. But then Harry responded to Seamus' kiss, his mouth moving under the other boy's.

Seamus slid his hand to the back of Harry's neck, holding him closer as the kiss deepened. Harry's hands somehow found their way to tangle in Seamus' fine hair, pulling him in more. Their lips opened at the same time, and their tongues met midway before continuing on to explore each other's mouths. After a long moment of kissing hungrily, they broke apart.

Seamus opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him, dumbstruck. "Um… I, uh…" He couldn't seem to form a single coherent sentence, other than, "Well, this is awkward."

Harry choked out a laugh, "Yeah…"

"Should we… should we head back now?" The two boys slowly got up from where they had been snogging on the stone floor, and started silently walking slowly back to the party together.

Finally, Harry broke the silence, "This is gonna sound really weird, but, thank you."

Seamus stopped and looked at him, "What for?"

"The kiss," Harry flushed, "It just, it helped take my mind off of stuff. And, while I'm still not really attracted to blokes like that, it was still… something."

"I'm not… I don't swing that way either," Seamus defended, "But something came over me, and well, I kissed you." They started walking again. "I don't regret it, though. Not something I'd probably make a habit of, but not something I'd take back either."

Harry nodded, "Exactly. So, I guess that's about it."

Seamus realized they were back at the door, which had now appeared. To his surprise, before Harry opened the door to rejoin the celebration, he turned and planted a soft kiss on Seamus' mouth. This kiss only lasted for a few seconds, and it was more friendly than anything, but there was a sort of innocent sweetness to it.

"There," Harry said, "now we're somewhat even. You kissed me, I kissed you." He laughed at Seamus' shocked expression, then turned to go, "You coming?"

When Seamus rejoined Dean and Ginny, Dean asked, "What took so long, mate? You were gone almost fifteen minutes!"

Staring across the room at Harry, Seamus could have laughed as he replied simply, "Filch," before heading over to grab another goblet of Firewhiskey and enjoy the rest of the party.

**AN: Well, there you have it, my first attempt at a somewhat slash-fic. I hope you liked it- and please leave a review.**

**-Fiori ^_^**


End file.
